The Dark Souls and The Ultimate Power
by PhantomZero
Summary: This is a short story about a new navi and her net opt. The story is just the top of a deep past.


The New Navi. Chapter 1: The Ancient War

The souls of evil navis continued to eat and consume the warriors of the Guardians Home Land, a place that held the secert of ultimate power. Most of the guards had already been eaten by the dark souls, The only ones left where Anubis, Guardian of Light. Yami, Guardian of Hope, and Aeris the guardian of the secert to the ultimate power.

"We must hold them back or all is lost!" cried Anubis as he slashed at the souls.

"There's too many of them!" said Yami. A second later one of the dark souls flew into Yami's unprotected side and he fell unto the pile of navi bodys.

"This is it Aeris, we're the last chance to save the world."

"ANUBIS BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Aeris, but it was to late.   
Just as Anuibs turned around the same soul that got Yami consumed his soul. "YOU HEARTLESS FIENDS!"   
As Aeris yelled her power grew into a sphere that despelled the shadows, and in one flash the dark souls, Aeris and the ultimate power sphere were gone.

That was 5000 years ago. Now the dark souls hv sensed the ultimate power reborn, and they aim to get it. But what they don't know is that it won't be as easy as they think.

And that's the end of Chapter 1.

Preview of Chapter 2   
The dark soul of MeteorMan has awoken and has found a body. The ultimate power is near, and he heads for it.   
But an old foe has been reborn and is looking to finish the job that was started

Chapter 2: Awaken Protector! 

A small sphere glowed in the dark undernet. No one dared to touch it for they did not know what it was. But, they would soon find out. 

"....wut....If I hv awakend then....heh heh finally the ultimate power will be mine." The dark souls broke free of its bindings and headed toward the surface world. 

A navi by the name of Blade walks down the ACDC street, then stops as he hears a voice. "give me your body." it calls. 

"Whos there!" 

"If you will not give it to me I will take it for myself!"   
The dark soul flew right inot Blade's body and took control easyly. 

"This body will hv to do until I find my old one." The dark soul headed toward the undernet.   
But his awakeing had also awoken another soul.   
The soul of the protector who had retunred to keep the Ultiamte Power safe. Reborn as a navi she headed toward the undernet to stop the dark soul, her name Aeris.EXE. 

preview of Chapter 3   
Both the dark soul and Aeris find the ultimate power and a battle begins, but little do they know their battle will be the cause of a world wide attack, of Dark Souls.

Chapter 3: The World Wide Attacks! 

"Ah there it is, the power I must hv." As the dark soul walked toward it he was stopped by bullet of light. 

"That's as far as you go Meteorman!" 

"Ah Aeris I see the power must hv awoken your soul too." 

"My soul woke only to prtoect this land from the Dark Souls, and I'll start by destroying you." Aeris threw aside her gun and drew a saber of light from her robe. 

"Alright if that's how you want it." Meteorman held his hand up and created a Dark Sword. "Let's begin!" 

The fight began. They traded blow for blow as they leaped from the spikes and claws that came from the undernet walls. 

"You fight well, Meteorman said as he traded another blow with Aeris, almost as good as Anubis." 

"Don;'t you ever speak his name to me you blood stained demon!" Metetorman fell back at this sudden power she gained. Aeris took the chance to change her saber to a buzz saw and threw it at the fallen anvi. 

"You can win that way." Meteorman said as the saw went right into him, but showed no damage. "up here."   
Aeris looked up to find her foe coming right at her.   
She had just enough time to form a shield. Meteorman's blade hit with a force that sent both navis flying. 

" You are as strong as I remember Meteorman, I still don't understand why you joined the side of evil." 

"Your temple and its rules didn't feel like the right path for me to take. I payed for that with 5000 years of sleep and now i get my chance to take what is mine!"   
The fight continued on, nether navi showed a sign of getting tried. But, 

Their fight had awoken more Dark Souls around the world. As they continued to battle the Souls ate everything they could get their hands on. 

preview of Chapter 4   
Aeris and Meteorman join forces to defeat the Dark Souls around the world. But are they biting off more than they can chew?

Chapter 4: Darkness vs Darkness? 

"Give it up Meteorman you can't beat me." 

"Heh your a joke, you know that we're both losing power. I offer you one last chance to give me the ultimate power." 

" No chance in hades." 

"Hv it your way." The fight had already gone on for 2 hours and both navis where finally starting to get worn down. But this fight was nothing compared to the evil that had the world in its hands. The Dark Souls continued to consume the navi they came across as they headed toward the power they felt. 

"Wait Meteorman!" Aeris said as she stopped her attack. "Did you feel that?" 

"Yes more Dark Souls hv awakend. I can not let them hv want I should hv." 

"There's no way you can beat all of them." 

"What are you saying?" 

"We join forces to stop them. But, once that is done it's back to our battle." 

"so be it. I'll take care of the east areas" 

"Then I'll take care of the west ones." After 3 hours of slashing souls Aeris made it to the graveyard from where they came." 

"Aeris, you let them kill me. I'll kill you!" 

On the East side Meteorman finished the shopping area and turned to leave, only to come face to face with a old friend. "Ah so you were able to live after that attack, I never would hv guessed we would fight again." 

"Old habits die hard." 

Preview of Chapter 5   
Meteorman and Chaos go head to head in a bttle of old firends, while Aeris must make a choice, die or kill her attacker, her boyfriend Anubis.

Chapter 5: Love or the World? 

"Aeris, I will destroy you for killing me." 

"Anubis, I swear I didn't kill you. When the dark soul flew into you I thought that you were dead, so I sealed everything up. If you would hv told me, I would hv not done it." 

".....Lies all lies. I will destroy you and then I can rest in piece." 

"Anubis, don't do this. Please, I don't want to hurt you." 

Meanwhile 

"Meteorman, It has been a long time." 

"Yes it has, I knew that when I pushed you onto the dark soul that was coming for me you would appear before me someday." 

"It is time that we put this friendship to bed." 

"I agree, the only way to put an end to this is to fight ti the death." 

Meanwhile again 

"Aeris, let's finsih this." At those words Anubis drew his blade and made a copy of himslef. 

"The copy form, even while being sealed you learned new tricks." Aeris pulled her staff from its holder and turned around just in time to block the real blade. 

"Not bad. But try this!" Anubis dissapeared once again into the sky and threw his sword right toward Aeris. 

"another copy form." She turned around one seocnd to later though, as The real Anubis's sword went into her left arm. Aeris felled backwards as her left hand was deleted. "You aren't Anubis, the real Anubis would never attack me. you sick freak. I'LL KILL YOU!" 

Preview of Chapter 6   
The fight between Aeris and Anubis continues while Meteorman continues to test his old friends skills to their limit. But, the Dark Souls are coming together and are almost ready to attack. the final fight draws close and as things stand now, the world as no chance of living.


End file.
